1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to disposable footwear; and, more particularly, to a flexible disposable slipper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of footwear, such as shoes and slippers, are known in the art. Generally, such footwear is relatively expensive but can be reused until it wears out. On some occasions, there is a need for a disposable inexpensive shoe or slipper. For example, when traveling light, it is difficult to pack slippers and the like. Alternatively, one may forget to pack the same and only discover the omission when at a hotel or the like. There is thus a need for a disposable inexpensive slipper that can be purchased at a hotel or the like. Also, in recent years, hotels and the like have made efforts to offer various amenities to their customers, such as disposable bathrobes. Disposal complimentary slippers could be another amenity offered by the hotel. This is particularly welcome in pool or shower areas where the establishment may be held liable for someone slipping on a wet surface. A non-skid disposable slipper might be particularly valuable around gyms, showers, tubs, pools, spas, health clubs, hospitals, etc., and in or out of the home. Such a slipper should be inexpensive, disposable, easy to put on and take off, preferably adaptable to feet of different sizes, be easily dried and cleaned, if desired. Also, such a disposable slipper should be inexpensive to manufacture and, thus, convenient to dispose of.